Back For More
by Venus Of Love
Summary: At the age of ten, she was trained by the perfect soldier. Now, ten years later, she comes back… She looks for something more inside her teacher. Will he be able to give it to her? HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!
1. Hello Again

Back For More  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I'm poor!!! I beg you!!! PLEASE DON'T!!  
  
^_^Besides, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Too bad I don't though! I sure wouldn't mind getting all that money for the two anime shows @_@.  
  
Summery: At the age of ten, a girl was taught how to fight for the colonies, her teacher being a Gundam Pilot. Now, ten years later at the age of 20, she comes back looking for something more than just a good lesson.  
  
His young apprentice is now a young lady, being no use for him anymore. But can he still at least give her what she wants? Comfort?  
  
A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater for inspiring me to write this! And I also wanted to tell you people that this chapter is dedicated to Aino and her best friend, Ashleigh-Kaiba since this month is their birthday. Heh, besides, there hasn't been much fics out on fanfiction.net that they enjoy reading.  
  
I know I haven't updated often enough like I used to but since summer vacation is just around the corner, I'll be able to get working on my fics. And yes, fans of my SM/WK fic, I will post the next chapter as soon as I write it! And I promise I will try to update this fic too as often as I can.  
  
Enjoy everyone! And please don't forget to review! Er...I won't accept flames since they just show the meanest side of people and sometimes, the dumbest. Thank you!  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Chapter 1: Hello Again  
  
It was night, all the stars shined brightly in the sky. The half moon hovered in the dark blue night along with the stars. A shadowed figure stood on top of an apartment building, gazing down at the busy street of cars trying to reach home or to a different destination.  
  
"It's been a while..." the figure spoke, clearly showing that it was a girl with her feminine voice.   
  
"It's changed quite a bit since then..." *Flashback* A small girl was in tears as she fell to the ground. A tall form loomed over her as it looked down at the sobbing child.  
  
"Get up. There is no need for tears in a war" the tall form said uncouthly as it folded its arms.  
  
Apparently the form was a man, using his muscular voice to scold the small girl. The child tried to stop, drying her eyes with the back of her hands as she stood. But still the tears fell.  
  
"I-I don't want to... do this any-anymore! I-I'm tired and... and my body aches!"  
  
The man let out a grunt as he glared at the girl.  
  
"It's shameful to see a soldier cry. Never show your emotions! No matter what!"  
  
The student nodded faintly, small tears still pouring from her eyes. She got into a hand to hand combat position, only to be beaten by her instructor once again.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
The female's hand turned into a fist.  
  
'I hate it when I remember.' she thought grimly.  
  
For some reason that scene would always come back to her; always reminding her to never show her emotions. But right now she was doing a poor job of it. It would make her sansei very discontented.  
  
She tried her hardest not to cry, she had done enough. Right now she had to stay strong and look for the one person she needed the most at the moment. Her teacher she had ten years ago.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Jolting up in a sitting position, a tall man began to wipe the sweat away on his forehead. Doing already over 500 sit-ups, he was worn out.  
  
Getting up on his two feet, he grabbed his things and walked out of the room.  
  
The chilly breeze coming from the air conditioner cooled him down as he took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. This was mainly his daily morning routine. Get out of bed, eat breakfast, go workout for hours, then get a drink of water.  
  
Throwing the empty bottle that used to be filled with water into the wastebasket, the man took a seat on a wooden stool in his kitchen.  
  
Everything had been too quite lately for years now. Even though he had reached the age of 30, he was still hectic when it came to fighting. The war he had been in sixteen years ago was over and all he was needed for was a back-up.  
  
There was no need for him and his other four companions to fight in their Mobil Gundams since the colonies had new recruits for their battles. And they weren't as big compared to the war he had been within during his teens.  
  
Resting his head on his arms that had been folded on the kitchen counter, the man let out a long sigh of boredom. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard.  
  
Somewhat surprised since he hardly had any visitors, he looked wearily at the door in the other room. He wasn't in the mood for visitors at the time though. But unwilling, he got off his seat and tramped towards the door. Opening it, he became much taken aback to see a young female at his doorway.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked rudely as his very familiar frown appeared on his face.  
  
The woman examined him at first, holding a finger on her chin as her elbow rested on her other arm, which was folded against her torso. She looked at him from head to toe with her bright sparkling blue eyes.  
  
Soon after, she spoke saying "Well I see your personality hasn't changed one bit. Maybe that's why your looks haven't either. Ten years hasn't done much for you huh?"  
  
Raising his eyebrows at the woman, he rested his right hand on the door frame, putting all his weight onto his right foot.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
A smile, which seemed very recognizable to him, emerged on the lady's face. "I'm a bit disappointed that you don't even remember your own apprentice, Mr. Yuy."  
  
Heero quickly stood on his two feet, looking at her puzzlingly. He then examined the woman, soon realizing who this female before him was.  
  
Cursing to himself, he was dejected that he didn't notice her at first. The eyes were the very first proof of who she was. They looked at him with the same familiar gaze as his student had ten years ago. The sparkling blue eyes were looking at him admiringly.  
  
And her hair was still the same bright golden color, making her skin look smooth and her face innocent and naïve. The smile she kept giving him would have at least made him think. Her ruby lips held the beam that he used to receive all the time in his earlier years.  
  
"It's you..." He began.  
  
Her grin grew. "Of course it is. Even though I'm much taller and much older, I still look like that little nuisance you had living with you years ago right?"  
  
"Minako..."  
  
That was all the older man could say as he looked at her straight in the eyes. What was there to say in the first place? Get out? What are you doing here? Heero wasn't sure.  
  
Minako could tell he was speechless. It almost wanted to make her laugh at the perplexed look on the man before her. "Well, can I come in?" she asked.  
  
Stepping aside, Heero moved away so Minako could enter his house. "Get in." he said, now in his dark mood again.  
  
Doing so, Minako looked around to noticed that the house was still the same structured it had been when she had first came in at the age of ten. And it still looked the same, unorganized with books, clothes and newspapers all over the floor, chairs, and tables.  
  
"Wow, seriously. Nothing at all has changed since I left!" Minako gasped, turning back to Heero.  
  
He was leaning on the closed door with his arms folded. He somewhat glowered at her, as if he didn't want her here. But Minako could also tell that he was at least contented at the same time. After all, it had been ten years ago since then...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A small girl was busy doing back flips and front flips in an empty room when a man walked in.  
  
"Get your stuff Minako" he said as he looked at her, to some extent, inconsolably.  
  
The blonde child looked at him confused. "Why Mr. Yuy?"  
  
"I gave you an order. Now go do it!"  
  
Scrambling out of the room, the small girl knew better not to get on her sensei's bad temper. "Right away Sir!" she let out when she passed him.  
  
After taking a quick shower to take the sweat away from her body, Minako got all her belongings and met her teacher outside near the car.  
  
Driving through silence all the way, the car pulled up to the air-port, were a space shuttle was getting ready to take flight. A crowd of children where lined up, boarding the shuttle.  
  
The girl looked at the huge place confusingly before quickly looking at her trainer.  
  
"Mr. Yuy?" she asked, hoping to get an explanation.  
  
"I took you in to train you Aino. I think it's over now. Time to put your skills to the task. Get on the shuttle with the other kids. Your first real mission will be handed to you when you land." Heero pointed to the shuttle she was to board while he gave her a sheet of paper with all her information on it.  
  
"Now go" Heero said uncouthly as he glared straight ahead, clearly showing he wasn't happy what he was doing. But he could not hide what he truly felt inside from his student.  
  
Minako knew very well that Heero was having a hard time saying good-bye to her. In truth, during that year she stayed with him and trained, she enjoyed it. Heero was somewhat like her family.  
  
Trying to stay strong like her teacher, Minako gathered her bags and got out of the car. But before she walked off, she stuck her head into the open window to look at Heero one last time.  
  
"Bye Mr. Yuy... I'll... I'll never forget you."  
  
Heero took his gaze away from what he was looking at aimlessly and stared at Minako.  
  
"Get going." He said crudely before glaring at the front again, not watching Minako obey and walk away.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
That day seemed to have happened only yesterday as Heero and Minako both thought of it. But Heero quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Minako again after staring at the floor when remembering their good-bye.  
  
"You're suppose to be at the base, or on a mission. What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
Minako looked back at him for a second before strolling to the living room. She plopped on the nearby sofa before turning to him again.  
  
"It's... important... well to me that is."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: I know that's kinda a weird place to end a chapter but that's all I want to get into at the moment. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Oh, and to fans of my other SM/GW fic, "Bring Back A Memory", I'm going to delete the fic. It's not my favorite and I don't know why I wrote it in the first place. Well I'm going to delete it, just to let you all know in advance. Bye now! And please review! 


	2. My Reasons

Back for More  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the plotline (gah, actually that's all thanks to Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater @_@) and my wool blanket to keep me WAARRM.  
  
A/N: Because of my lack of concentration on this story, I have finally decided to update. *Waits for people to rejoice and throw confetti.* ^_^ *Crickets chirp* -_-. Oh well, I'M STILL GOING TO UPDATE! Heh, sorry, extremely hyper at the moment and I'm finally in the mood to write a fic, which isn't often at all these past few months! Oh, and special thanks to Aino for helping me with this chapter, giving me some ideas for the upcoming chapter, helping me with this plot, and for just being there for me ^_^! Thank you Aino! So anyone who enjoys this fic, if you see Aino walking down the street, say good job to her ok?!  
  
Last chapter: After ten years Minako comes back to Heero. But why? DARN IT, WHY?! Aheh, got carried away there ^__^;. Sorry!  
  
Dedication: Yup! I'm dedicating this chapter! Since last chapter was for Aino and Ashli because it was their b-day, which was months ago ^__^;, I shall dedicate this to St. Valentine ^__^V. After all! It's Valentines Day real soon!!!  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Chapter 2: My Reasons  
  
Minako watched Heero raise an eyebrow as she began. She wasn't exactly sure how to say it. What she had to explain was quite embarrassing to tell her teacher. Of all people, to tell Heero... she was actually a bit frightened to witness his reactions.  
  
"You see" she started over, licking her lips, even though her lip gloss prevented it from drying. "I..."  
  
Heero tried to wait patiently. What could be so hard to say to him?  
  
"I failed." she finally said quickly.  
  
Heero didn't budge or change his emotionless expression. Minako examined him. Did he understand what she had said?  
  
'Maybe not...' Minako thought, dreading more of this. Her hands began to rub against each other with anxiety. "I failed to do my line of duty during a battle against the Dominans."  
  
The Dominans were a group of military organizations against the colonies. The colonies and the union had been going at it ever since the fall of OZ during Heero's time as a Gundam Pilot.  
  
"What?" Heero finally spoke. However his voice was venomous and sounded angered and baffled at the same time.  
  
He watched his now older apprentice fidget at his glare.  
  
"Well... I don't know what happened! I just totally blanked out! It was as if I never had any training at all... I didn't remember how to function a Mobil suite the moment I was told to go in and fight. And it happened two times..." Minako explained, she kept her eyes away from his the whole time.  
  
Heero's eyes had always fascinated her, but when he was furious, his eyes would grow icy, not something she enjoyed seeing, especially when he had the ability to glare at someone to death.  
  
"Please don't be mad at me" Minako added, mainly saying it to herself, but had spoken it out loud.  
  
"I'm not" Heero answered.  
  
But she could tell it was a big fat lie. When he had said that, she turned to glance at him, only to be met with the enraged glaze in his Prussian eyes. And his voice was still harsh.  
  
"Fibber" she muttered, giving him a look that said 'Ya-right!'  
  
But Minako was correct. Heero was extremely livid with this information. How could this happen to his student? And after all of his lessons? He had made her work hard! He made sure she went through all the training he had gone through when he was young.  
  
'How could this have happened dammit?'  
  
He reminded quiet though, only screaming this in his head. Moving from his spot on the doorframe, he walked over to the kitchen. "You still haven't answered why you came here."  
  
"Oh" Minako breathed. "I'm here because I spoke to my lieutenant. He said it was fine if I went back for a few days - er months."  
  
Minako made sure she said 'months' in a very low voice, in order for her teacher to not hear.  
  
"What does this have to do with me? I'm not the one who failed." He grumbled.  
  
"Actually it has a lot to do with you!" Minako corrected. "You're the one who trained me. And so Lieutenant Maxwell said that-"  
  
Heero practically chocked at the mention of the name.  
  
"Maxwell?" He repeated, taken aback.  
  
Minako gave him a confused look. "Um... yes... Lieutenant Maxwell."  
  
"Tell me, is his name Duo Maxwell?"  
  
"I believe so..." Minako answered slowly.  
  
Heero felt apprehension fill his soul along with anger. Why of all people did his pupil have to be stuck with Duo Maxwell? He probably laughed his braid off when he discovered Minako was his student. Oh the repulsion... how embarrassing!  
  
"What did Duo say?" Heero asked, although his voice sounded like he didn't want to hear it.  
  
Minako cleared her throat. "He suggested that perhaps I could stay with you and retrain again. And I think it's a great idea!" She added, jumping out of her seat when she noticed Heero about to protest.  
  
"Well I don't." Heero answered coldly.  
  
"But Heero, I mean Mr. Yuy, if you retrain me again maybe I'd be able to get out of this weird mode! I mean all of a sudden I just forget everything! And the doctors say it's not amnesia since I can remember my past perfectly well... If we replay my training over, it might bring my skills back."  
  
Heero remained silent, deep in thought. Now why would he want to take in his now 20 year-old apprentice when he was a cranky 30 year-old back-up soldier who hadn't had anything going on since Minako left?  
  
"Oh, please!" Minako begged.  
  
Heero hadn't noticed it until he felt a hand hold his. His eyes snapped wide when realizing Minako was in front of him, giving him her sorry excuse for a "puppy-face." She held his right hand betweens hers as she pouted lightly.  
  
"No" he answered between a growl, yanking his hand away from hers and trudging into the kitchen. Unfortunately for him, she followed, letting out her childish moans of complaint.  
  
"But Mr. Yuy! I can't go back to the base now! I'll look like a fool!"  
  
Heero grunted, taking another water bottle out of the fridge. For some reason, his mouth was getting dry. "You think I care?"  
  
Minako wanted to slap him. He was still the arrogant teacher from ten years ago. But she could manage... right?  
  
"I'll make a deal with you then!" she proposed, getting in front of him again, blocking his way from the door.  
  
"I don't want to hear it" he muttered, trying his hardest to "gently" push her out of his way.  
  
But she didn't budge. It was as if she planted her feet to the ground. She smirked childishly as Heero gave her a death glare.  
  
"If I help you with the house, do anything you ask, can I stay and have you teach me again?"  
  
Heero's eyes flashed. "What? You'll be living here too?"  
  
The blonde nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Sounds fun no?"  
  
"No, it doesn't!" he answered angrily, this time trying to push her away from the doorway into the living room with force. But she remained in her spot, determined to let him hear her out.  
  
"Get out of the way Minako" he ordered.  
  
"No, at this moment, you aren't the boss of me. Lieutenant Maxwell is. And he gave me specific orders to make you agree with his recommendation. Wait! He even wrote you a letter!" Minako remembered, forgetting that she was trying to barricade him into the kitchen.  
  
Running back into the living room where her pocketbook was left on the couch, she took out an envelope and handed it to him.  
  
Heero unwillingly took it, noticing the letter had been opened. He glared up at her. She only grinned and shrugged.  
  
"What? I got curious!"  
  
He let out a grunt and took out the letter from inside the already opened envelope. It said:  
  
Dear Mr. Heero Yuy from Colony L1,  
  
This is Lieutenant Maxwell from Base Three on Lunar Colony. I have sent your apprentice back, Miss. Minako Aino, for another tutorial. I expect my suggestion is accepted by such a fine man such as yourself. If it weren't for you, this young lady would not have failed in an attempt to save her fellow teammates. Lucky, they survived but who knows what will happen next. Now, my good man, you may not send her back. If so, I will have to take drastic measures.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lieutenant Duo Maxwell  
  
Staggered with such a "mature" letter from the man he used to work along side with many years ago, Heero automatically re-read the letter to make sure he wasn't reading incorrectly. He grunted.  
  
'That buffoon!'  
  
Knowing the braided soldier all too well, Heero predicted Duo probably had someone write the letter for him.  
  
*A Few Days Before*  
  
"Quatre! I need you to help me write letter! In fact, write it all for me!"  
  
Quatre instantly pulled the phone away from his ear. After rubbing it, he hesitantly placed back. "Duo?"  
  
It was early in the afternoon and Quatre had been busy playing a few tunes on his violin when his butler entered and announced he had a call waiting.  
  
"Yes! I need you to write me a letter!"  
  
Confused, Quatre asked "Why? For who?"  
  
On the other line, a huge smile spread across Duo's face. "Oh man, you won't believe the news I gotta tell you!"  
  
*Back To The Present In Heero's House*  
  
Heero crumpled up the paper into his tight fist. What exactly where the consequences? He grunted. It wasn't as if he cared! ... Right? But when he glanced at Minako, the victorious expression fixed on her face, made him groan with frustration. Duo was in a high position now. As a lieutenant he could do practically anything. He'd be able to ruin his life in seconds.  
  
He let out another groan, smacking his forehead and turned away from Minako.  
  
"Fine" he grunted.  
  
Although, Minako knew what he was going to say and squealed with delight. She let out a "Whoope!" and tackled Heero from behind for a hug.  
  
"Thank you!" she said, before running back out of the house. In a few minutes, he heard her calling him.  
  
"Heero- eck, can you- er- come here please?"  
  
He growled, peering out of his doorway only to see Minako struggling with loads of suitcases.  
  
"Heh, help?"  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
A/N: YAY! After two weeks of working on this chapter I finally get it done!!!!! *dances around the room with joy* Goody! Now you guys can make me feel special by reviewing! *nod* *nod* YUP! Review and tell me what you think. Please no flames. I can take constructive criticism but flames... nnnoooo tttthhhaaannnkkkk yooouuuuu! 


End file.
